Family Business (American Dragon: Jake Long)
This article is about the episode from American Dragon: Jake Long. For the Once Upon a Time episode, please see Family Business (Once Upon a Time). "Family Business" is the twenty-eighth episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot One night, Jake and Fu are flying over open sea toward a bridge. Apparently, there was a report of rampaging Hobgoblins in that area. Fu warns Jake that he might need to call Gramps for back up, but Jake declines excited that he'll be on the next cover of Magic Week Magazine. He believes that they don't put people on the cover, who call back up. However, it wasn't long because the Hobgoblins got Jake tied up under the bridge, stuck. Suddenly, a flame of fire shoots at the goblins, and they fly off on another platform of the bridge. Jake yells out to the dragon believing it's Gramps, but is soon shocked when he finds out it's his little sister Haley. Haley is joined by another blue dragon that hovers by Jake as Haley goes down to finish off the Hobgoblins. Haley is pleased that she did so well on her first dragon battle, but Jake is a little upset to see his little sister doing so well. Jake frees himself, and joins Haley and the other dragon she is joined with, which turns out to be his Home-ec teacher Sun Park. Jake is oddly confused to find out his teacher is the Korean Dragon, and even more embarrassed to find out he just lost his pants. At that exact same time, a fairy reporter for Magic Week Magazine appears to take pictures of Jake. For a while, there Jake couldn't believe he was here with a reporter, his little sister, and his Home-ec teacher in his underwear, and starts to believe this is all a dream. But soon enough he finds out it's real life, to late to totally stop himself from embarrassing himself in front of everyone. Back at the shop, Jake is disappointed to find out his sister has already started dragon training. Gramps explains that since Haley was aware of her dragon powers at a younger age, she must be trained at a younger age. And that the reason they didn't tell him until now, is that Haley was Jake's weakness, and they wanted to wait for the right time to tell him. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. It turns out to be Fu's good friend Marty, the Grim Reaper. He needs a place to stay for a while, so Fu lets him stay here for a bit. Of course, Marty is a master a pranks, so Fu is tempted to unleash a prank on him. Fu tries a whoopee cushion and a kick-me sign, but both fail to fool the master. The next day, Sun and Haley go with Gramps and Jake in a warehouse for some dragon training. Jake is excited to wait and see Haley get yelled at by her Dragon Master, but gets even more angry when he sees all of her exercises are very easy compared to the stuff he has to do. To make it even worse, the fairy reporter is there taking even more embarrassing photos of Jake. Soon he gets tired of Jake, and starts to take decent photos of Haley. And by the end of training, Sam Sparks gives the bad news to Jake, that they decided to put Haley on the cover of Magic Week Magazine instead of him. At the next scene, Jake and Haley, along with their Dragon Masters and Sam Sparks, go off to do some dragon business late at night. Jake is still annoyed that he won't be on the cover, so he figures why not Haley just do his job. But Gramps reminds him that Haley is too young to go alone. An Ogre has stolen an important pendant from the Leprechaun clan. Jake charges at the Ogre to get the necklace, but it fights back and knocks Jake into a statue. Haley gives a try, but instead tries to use kindness and non-violence. Eventually she does, get the pendant, and the reporter was sure to get a shot of her win. Back at the shop, Jake is furious with Haley stealing all his glory. Fu wasn't much happier either will his pranks failing. Fu then decides to go to Ha-Ha's Magical Prank shop, to see if he can find something useful. This gives Jake the idea to prank Haley, to get back at her. Jake, Trixie and Spud join Fu over at Ha-Ha's. Fu finds a costume that looks exactly like Marty, and thinks up a prank. Apparently, for Marty to become the Grim Reaper, he had to tap out the guy before him; Fu was planning to pretend to do the same thing to him. Jake finds a can of Dragon Giggles, which will make dragon's lose control of their powers. Trixie reminds Jake that he really shouldn't prank Haley, but Jake figures one little prank won't hurt. In the next scene, Haley prepares for her photo shoot for the Magic Week Magazine. As she is getting her make-up done, Jake puts some Dragon Giggles into her drink and hands it to her. A second later, Trixie and Spud convince Jake to back down on the prank. Jake decides they are right, and goes back to tell her. But before he can, Haley shows a page she recommended in the magazine, one labeled: "American Dragon, Reptilian Hero of Zero?" It featured some embarrassing photos of Jake also. Rage filled inside of him once again, Jake didn't take the potion away. Haley drank down her drink, and headed into the photo shoot. Sam Sparks asked her to give out some fire breathing. However, she was having trouble controlling her powers as they went haywire. Jake and the crew found this hilarious, until a gang of hobgoblins showed up to ruin the shoot. Jake dragoned up, and fought them off, but as they left, they took Haley with her. Jake looked through the city, but she was nowhere to be found. Jake heads back to the shop, and explained to Sun and Gramps what happened. Furious at him, Gramps orders him to stay here while he and Sun go after Haley. As they fly off to search, Jake tells Fu that he needs to find her before she's gone with those hob-gobs. Luckily, for them both, Mary was there to help. Marty handed them an enchanted compass that will help them find her, and the two went off their way. When they are gone, there is a knock at the door. Marty answers it, to find a skeleton person pointing at him with a scythe. He faints to the ground, before he even realizes that it was all a prank. They end up in the subway, where the Hobgoblins have Haley tied up hanging upside down. Just as they headed over her to attack, Jake joins her and knocks them to the ground. He frees Haley, and the two of them take down these hob-gobs. Back at the shop, Sun and Gramps are still angry with Jake. However, Haley comes in, and reveals that the powder Jake pranked her with wore off pretty much right as she was kidnapped. It was actually her own fear that prevented her from fighting back. She tells Jake that he's just a better dragon, than he is. Gramps tells Jake that Haley is still too young to do anything the American Dragon has to face, and that he has a given student that he'll never replace. In the end, Jake's punishment for the prank was to clean a cauldron filled with the puss of 1,000 witches boils with only his tongue. But his spirit brightens when he sees that he is on the cover of Magic Week Magazine after all. Unfortunately, his spirit is dropped back down when he finds out there's a poster of him in his underwear inside the Magazine. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Television episodes